CRAZY
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Summary : 'Kris? Sejak kapan kamu manggil aku Kris? Bukankah kamu bilang lebih suka manggil aku Yifan' Kris 'Aku bukan Zhang Yixing milikmu lagi Wu Yifan' Yixing 'Jika kamu mencintai Yixing bukan seperti ini caranya. Apa sebenarnya kamu sudah gila' Chanyeol


**Present by,**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**CRAZY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatapmu dari jauh sebenarnya nggak cukup untukku, Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu, merengkuh dan memelukmu lalu menciummu dengan penuh perasaanku. Aku benci melihatmu tertawa bahagia dengan lelaki brengsek itu.

Aku benci tangan kotor itu menyentuh tiap inchi kulitmu karna hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, aku juga benci saat bibir nista itu mencuri ciuman kecil dari bibirmu. Ingin rasanya ku musnahkan dia yang kini memeluk bahumu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh saat kau menyadari aku yang memperhatikkanmu dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dari jauh. Ditelusurinya setiap sudut taman namun yang dilihatnya hanya orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kamu kenapa honey? Nyari siapa sih?" Suara bass itu membuat Yixing menatapnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak apa, aku Cuma ngerasa ada yang merhatiin kita dari tadi," Jawab Yixing. Pemilik suara bass itu lalu mengelus lembut pipi Yixing.

"Itu Cuma perasaanmu , honey. Kamu gak pulang? Ini sudah hampir sore loh, maaf aku gak bisa nganter kamu pulang," Ujarnya. Yixing mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis sambil membereskan peralatan sekolahnya lalu memasukkan kedalam tas merahnya.

"Gak apa-apa Yeollie. Anak klub basket kan butuh kamu beb, Aku pulang dulu ya," Yixing dan pemuda yang dipanggil Yeollie alias Chanyeol itu beranjak dari duduknya , dengan sedikit berjinjit Yixing mencium pipi Chanyeol yang dibalas oleh Chanyeol mencium kening Yixing dengan sayang.

"Hati-hati dijalan yah, kalau udah nyampe jangan lupa message aku oke?" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengacak sayang surai coklat Yixing yang dijawab acungan jempol.

"Iya honey, aku pulang dulu, see ya." Yixing melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas Chanyeol . Saat sosok Yixing sudah tak terlihat Chanyeol perlahan menyentuh dadanya.

"Kok perasaanku nggak enak ya?" Gumam Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing berjalan menuju rumahnya yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Bibirnya sesekali menyenandungkan potongan lagu yang terdengar dari earphonenya tanpa menyadari seseorang menutup mulutnya dari belakang, Yixing memberontak saat seseorang itu mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Hemffthhh!"

"Stttt… tenang sayang. Berhenti bergerak kalau mau selamat," Yixing yang mengenal suara itu perlahan berhenti memberontak.

"Sekarang masuk kedalam mobil dan jangan melakukan tindakkan bodoh atau aku bakal nyakitin kamu," Yixing menurut lalu memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu, seserorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi Yixing megambil tempat disamping Yixing lalu mengemudikan mobil itu melaju menuju apartement mewah miliknya.

Sesampai didalam apartement mewah itu, tubuh Yixing dengan kasar didorong keatas ranjang , Yixing merintih pelan lalu menatap seseorang yang mendorongnya.

"Maumu apa Kris? Apa maksudmu ngelakuin ini?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara tinggi. Seseorang yang diketahui bernama Kris tersenyum pelan lalu merangkak keatas ranjang dimana Yixing berada, menyudutkan tubuh kecil Yixing diantara tubuhnya.

"Kris? Sejak kapan kamu manggil aku Kris, sayang? Bukannya kamu bilang lebih suka manggil aku Yifan, heum?" Tanya Kris atau Yifan sambil membelai wajah Yixing yang ditepis Yixing dengan kasar menimbulkan tawa kecil dari bibir Yifan.

"Sejak kamu bilang hubungan kita berakhir! Lepaskan aku Kris! Aku mau pulang!" Yixing berusaha mendorong tubuh Yifan menjauhinya namun tangan besar Yifan menahan Yixing.

"Hey, kemana Yixingku yang lembut? Kenapa sekarang menjadi kasar, heumm?" Yixing menatap marah Yifan yang justru tersenyum didepannya.

"Apa? Yixingmu? Yixingmu sudah nggak ada lagi Kris! Yixingmu sudah hilang sejak kamu mutusin aku!" Jawab Yixing, senyum diwajah Yifan menghilang berganti dengan geraman marah.

"Kamu masih tetap Yixingku sayang, masih tetap Zhang Yixing milik Wu Yifan," Bisik Yifan, Yixing berdecih pelan lalu menatap langsung iris hitam dimata Yifan.

"aku bukan Zhang Yixing milikmu lagi Yifan! Aku sekarang Zhang Yixing milik Park Chanyeol!" Balas Yixing keras, Yifan berdesis marah lalu mencengkram kuat rahang Yixing membuat Yixing meringis sakit.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama lelaki brengsek itu sayang, Aku nggak suka, Bibir ini hanya boleh menyebut namaku," Ucap Yifan sambil mengelus bibir tebal Yixing. Yixing membuang wajahnya, enggan melihat Yifan yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Yifan merengkuh pelan wajah Yixing , meneliti dengan baik wajah Yixing yang selalu nampak manis dimatanya.

Sedangkan Yixing menutup matanya saat dirasakan bibir Yifan yang mencium bibirnya. Yifan mencium dengan lembut bibir Yixing, melumat bibir itu dengan penuh perasaan yang dibalas oleh Yixing.

Jujur , didalam hati Yixing masih mencintai Yifan, tangan Yixing bergerak menekan tengkuk Yifan memperdalam ciuman panas mereka dan tangan Yifan tidak tinggal diam. Jemari tangan Yifan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolah Yixing,Ia melepas ciumannya lalu mencium leher Yixing yang sensitive membuat Yixing mengigit bibir takut desahan lolos dari bibrinya.

"Ughhh… Yifan!" Suara Yixing terdengar saat Yifan menghisap kuat lehernya lalu mengigit dengan keras hingga kissmark tertera dengan indah dileher putih itu.

Sekelebat bayangan Chanyeol dalam pikiran Yixing membuatnya dengan keras mendorong tubuh Yifan hingga tubuh itu menjauh darinya, dengan tangan bergetar ditariknya selimut menutupi tubuh bagian atas yang telanjang.

"Ini salah Fan! Ini ngggak benar! Kita udah nggak punya hubungan apa-apa," Lirih Yixing, airmata menggenang disudut matanya. Yifan mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Yixing yang bergetar .

"Nggak sayang ,semua ini nggak salah. Kita masih saling mencintai jadi semua ini nggak salah," Bisik Yifan , Yixing mendorong pelan tubuh Yifan memisahkan jarak agar dapat menatap Yifan.

"Jangan gila Fan! Aku sudah jadi milik Chanyeol,fan!" Yifan tertawa sinis lalu mencengkram kedua lengan Yixing.

"Iya Xing! Aku memang gila tapi aku gila karna kamu sayang, dan kamu itu milikku bukan milik Chanyeol sialan itu," Ucap Yifan membuat Yixing meringis dan menangis saat cengkraman Yifan semakin kasar.

"Kamu Cuma nyakitin aku Fan, semua yang kamu lakuin Cuma nyakitin aku! Aku nggak tahan sama sifatmu Fan. Udah cukup Fan kamu bikin aku menangis terus aku nggak mau nangis lagi," Lirih Yixing, Yifan menggeleng lalu meyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yixing.

"Nggak Xing, sebelum aku dapat apa yang aku mau! Aku nggak perduli kamu bilang aku gila, karna aku mencintaimu," Jawab Yifan dengan seringai iblisnya. Dan hari itu bagaikan neraka untuk Yixing, Terdengar tangisan Yixing serta desahan Yifan yang mendominasi kamar mewah itu.

Malamnya…

**BRAKK**

Pintu kamar mewah itu terbuka dengan kasar dan sosok Chanyeol menghambur masuk saat melihat keadaan Yixing yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Xing…" Panggil Chanyeol pelan, Yixing menengadah menatap Chanyeol lalu air mata turun lagi dari kedua bola mata coklatnya, Ia menangis keras.

"Chan hikss… Akuu hiks takut Yeol," Suara itu bergetar, dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri Yixing lalu merengkuh tubuh itu dalam dekapannya. Ia meringis saat melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Yixing biru lebam dan tubuh telanjang Yixing yang dipenuhi kissmark dibeberapa tempat serta aroma sperma yang menguar dari kamar yang berantakkan ini.

"Shhh, honey ada aku disini… Tenang honey," Ucap Chanyeol lembut berusaha menenangkan Yixing.

"Seharusnya tadi aku yang mengantarmu pulang honey , Jika saja aku yang bersamamu mungkin ini nggak akan terjadi," Bisik Chanyeol. Yixing masih sesegukkan dalam pelukkan Chanyeol.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya Xing," Desis Chanyeol . Yixing langsung melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menggeleng cepat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan Yeollie, jangan lakukan itu! Kamu nggak ada bedanya dengan dia kalau kamu ngelakuin itu semua. Please , I don't wanna cry no more," Ucap Yixing tersendat.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Xing? Si brengsek itu sudah menyakitimu! Aku nggak mungkin diam aja," Jawab Chanyeo setengah berteriak. Membuat Yixing berjengit kaget lalu beringsut memeluk erat tubuh tegap Chanyeol.

"Just take me home please, just stay beside me Yeollie. Please— I'm begging you," Bisik Yixing. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu memeluk tubuh Yixingdenga erat. Dilepasnya perlahan tubuh Yixing lalu memungut seragam Yixing yang tergeletak dibawah tempat tidur lalu dengan lembut memakaikan ditubuh Yixing. Yixing meringis pelan saat gesekkan kain dan kulitnya bersentuhan.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Yixing meninggalkan kamar apartement yang membuat Yixing tersiksa. Yixing mendekap erat leher Chanyeol , menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya, memangku tubuh Yixing yang tertidur di dekapnnya. Isakkan masih terdengar dari bibir tebal itu membuat Chanyeol meringis.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Kris Wu? Apa yang kamu inginkan? Jika kamu memang mencintai Yixing bukan seperti ini cara mencintainya. Apa sebenarnya kamu gila?" Gumam Chanyeol, lalu mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya , menatap kembali pesan yang dikirim oleh Kris sejam yang lalu. 

_From : 082*********_

_Datang ke apartement ***** no.107 _

_Ada sebuah kejutan besar yang menantimu_

_Kris W._

**FIN**

**A/n ** : Oke gue sadar Fict yang gue bikin selalu nggak nyambung. Dan ini entah fict keberapa yang rada menjurus kekeke. Sorry banget gue gak bisa bikin adegan menjurus Gue gak ada bakat , bakat bacanya doang :p

Dan lagi-lagi fict ini terinspirsi sama lagu Ji Eun feat Youngguk yang Crazy. Liriknya itu loh ya ampun, gile bingitt kekeke

Jan lupa review ya, kasih tau gue kurangnya dimana,jangan diem doang gak review. Walau pendek tapi gue menghargai itu semua.

With Love

Chaca Woo


End file.
